Only the Flower Knows (Hana No Mizo Shiru)
by exoKaiHun
Summary: Jongin memiliki pertemuan yang tidak diduga dengan siswa dari kampusnya dengan membantunya saat dia terjatuh. Di hari yang sama, diperjalanan pulang, Jongin tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sehun , dan tak sengaja mengambil kalung berbentuk bunga milik Sehun yang terlihat memiliki nilai yang mendalam. [KAIHUN;EXO;REMAKE] #CHOCOMILKCOUPLEEVENT #904 #0904 #KAIHUNDAYS


Only The Flower Knows

 **A REMAKE STORY OF HANA NO MIZO SHIRU**

 **by Takarai Rihito**

Author : KaiHun_9488

Pair : KAIHUN/SEKAI (UKE! SEHUN)

Characters : Sehun, Jongin/Kai (slight Chanyeol, Baekhyun, SooJung/Krystal, Kris)

Rated : T-M

Genres : Romance, slightangst, fluff

Warning : YAOI, UKESEHUN, TYPOS AHEAD , DLDR!

 **Disclaimer : Ini REMAKE dari salah satu komik yaoi dengan judul Hana No Mizo Shiru by Takarai Rihito . Cerita dan Karakter bukan milik gw. Karena ini REMAKE otomatis ceritanya akan mirip, kecuali gw bakal nambahin kata-katanya (karena komikkan lebih singkat). INGAT INI REMAKE YA !**

 **NO BASH OKAY !**

 **All Credit Goes to TAKARAI RIHITO!**

.

.

.

HAPPY READING AND ENJOY SWEETIE PIES ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gangnam University, Seoul, South Korea.

Hari ini terlihat Seoul sangat cerah. Dengan sinar matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat, tapi tidak terlalu panas, disertai dengan semilir angin yang menemani warga Seoul dalam beraktifitas. Di salah satu ruangan di Universita Gangnam, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang terlihat dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga yang terlihat sangat indah dan menawan.

Di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah, terlihat seorang pria tampan namun cantik disaat bersamaan, dengan memakai jas bewarna putih, tersemat sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga yang terlihat sangat indah, sedang membawa sebuah box yang berisi berbagai macam bunga ditangannya.

Dari arah yang berlainan terlihat seorang pria tua yang sedang berjalan menuju keruangan yang ditempati oleh pria cantik tadi. Pria tua tersebut berjalan dengan santai sambil bersenandung. Ketika sampai didepan pintu ruangan tersebut, dia terkejut dikarenakan terdapat cahaya lampu dari ruangan teersebut. Dia membuka pintu itu sambil berkata,

" Ada apa ini? Sepertinya seseorang sudah tiba sebelum aku..." Dan pria tua tersebut tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata indah yang bewarna cokelat madu yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Hm? Kamu akan membawa semua itu sekaligus ? " tanya pria tua itu kepada pria cantik tersebut.

" Kyungsoo akan datang saat senja hari ini, aku akan memindahkan mereka semua saat matahari masih ada " balas pria cantik tersebut.

" Oh... Maaf tentang hal itu. Kita bahkan tidak terlalu membutuhkan itu semua. "

" Tidak apa-apa, aku juga suka mereka semua. " Balas pria cantik tersebut dengan sebuah senyum yang hangat dan tatapan yang teduh.

Saat sedang mengamati Sehun, si pria cantik, tiba-tiba pria tua itu mendekati wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

" O-oh... tidak.. Kau juga sangat cocok dengan mereka semua. " Balas si pria tua sambil terkekeh.

" Aku hanya berpikir bahwa semua bunga pasti menyukaimu juga " Lanjut pria tua itu.

 _Out of many coincideness_

 _A new story is born_

 _Only the flower Knows_

" Ah—... Ini sama sekali tidak baik... Lensa kontaknya sama sekali tidak cocok.. Air mataku tidak mau berhenti " keluh seorang pria berkulit tan sambil dia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia sedang berjalan, omong-omong.

Pria tan tersebut terus saja mengkucek matanya, sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat bahwa ada seorang pria yang memanggilnya.

"... Jongin ? "

Dan akhirnya pria tan tersebut berhenti dan melihat kebelakang, saat dia merasa seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Oh—Chanyeol ? " tanya Jongin.

Pria tinggi yang menjulang, Chanyeol, tersenyum lebar kearah Jongin.

" Wah...Seperinya sudah sangat lama ya kita tak berjumpa " Jongin berucap sambil dia memegang kedua bahu Chanyeol, dan jangan lupakan dengan wajahnya yang masih tersisah air matanya.

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu Jongin ? Kenapa kau menangis ? " tanya Chanyeol, dengan wajah aneh.

" Lensa kontakku tidak cocok.. Air mataku tidak mau berhenti " Jawab Jongin.

" Oh ya... Penglihatanmu kurang bagus "

" Aku tidak melihatmu sejak festival perayaan tahun baru tahun lalu " Ucap Chanyeol, sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin.

" Benarkah..? " Tanya Jongin. Dia meneteskan obat mata pada matanya.

" Yeah... dan sejak jurusan kita berbeda bahkan akan sangat susah hanya untuk sekedar menyapa satu sama lain. Ngomon-ngomong, saat festival tahun baru yang lalu, Krystal juga ada di sana kan ? Apakah dia baik-baik saja ? " Tanya Chanyeol penasarn, dan jangan lupa senyum lebarnya yang tak pernah luntur.

" Oh...Yeah. Dia mungkin sedang... " Jawab Jongin dengan ragu.

" Kenapa ? Apakah kalian berdua sedang bertengkar ? " tanya Chanyeol heboh.

" Tidak juga sih.. "

" Apalagi yang perlu kau ragukan dengan seorang pacar yang manis ? " tanya Chanyeol bingung.

" Aku tidak memiliki keraguan apapun.. Dia manis, mungil, dan imut. Tapi.. hanya saja kami tidak bertemu selama 2 minggu ini "

" APA !? Ada apa denganmu Jongin! Kenapa kau begitu ?! Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar! " Ucap Chanyeol dengan heboh dan mendramatisir.

" Jongin~ Bisakah Krystal mengenalkan aku pada beberapa gadis dari Universitas Seoul ? " tanya Chanyeol dengan (sok) manis.

" Tapi ada banyak gadis juga di sini " Jawab Jongin santai.

" Aku sangat menyedihkan jika menyangkut mendapatkan seorang pacar. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan padaku ' Kenapa kau tidak coba dengan Oh Sehun saja ?' " jelas Chanyeol

" Oh Sehun ? Sama jurusan denganmu ? " tanya Jongin dengn muka bingung.

" Yeah.. sama dengan jurusan pertanian ~ Hahaha.. Tapi Sehun adalah... " jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, dan saat dia ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, dia terpotong oleh—

Sehun yang sedang berjongkok dikelilingin pecahan pot bunga dan bunga yang berserakan di tanah.

Melihat itu Jongin langsung berjalan menuju Sehun. " Apakah kau baik-baik saja ? "

Pria cantik tersebut, Sehun, masih tetap menunduk dengan wajah datarnya. Melihat wajah datar Sehun, Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

" Chanyeol, kau masih ada kelas setelah ini kan ? Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku akan menelponmu nanti. " Ucap Jongin pada Chanyeol.

" AH.. Okey.. Kau ? "

" Aku kosong sekarang "

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang berbeda kulit tersebut.

" Um.. Aku baik-baik saja.. " Ucap Sehun, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Jongin menatap Sehun sejenak, dan kemudian mulai membantu Sehun merapikan kekacauan.

Sambil tersenyum dia berkata, " Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan seseorang yang tersandung dengan _hebatnya_ "

Sehun hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

" Kau tidak seharusnya membawa beban sebanyak ini sendirian. Apkah ini baik ? " tanya Jongin.

Beberapa saat mereka sibuk dengan merapikan kekacuan masing-masing, tapi ketika Jongin sedang diam-diam mengamati Sehun dia melihat sebuah benda yang _berbeda_ pada Sehun. Dan dengan bodohnya Jongin mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya.

" Bukankah itu.. kalung seorang gadis ? " Dan setelah mendengar hal itu, Sehun buru-buru memasukkan kalung yang berbentuk bunga matahari itu kebalik kausnya, dan melanjutkan kembali tugasnya.

Jongin yang masih saja mengamatinya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun. " Tidak apa-apa jika itu cocok denganmu "

" Huh ? " Sehun terlihat bingung atas ucapan Jongin barusan.

" Apakah itu jantan atau feminim.. apapun itu akan terlihat bagus jika itu cocok denganmu. Itulah yang kupikir " Jawab Jongin dengan senyum tampannya. " Itu terlihat sangat cocok denganmu " lanjut Jongin.

Sehun dengan pipi sedikit bersemu, terdiam saat mendegar ucapan Jongin. Mengingatkan Sehun pada sebuah memori yang manis.

 ** _Kau tidak menyukainya ? Kenapa ? Padahal ini sangat cocok padamu._**

" Selesai ! Aku lega bunganya terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku akan pergi sekarang " Ucap Jongin diakhiri dengan kekehan nya yang terlihat tampan.

Ketika Jongin beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba Sehun berucap dengan sebuah lirihan kecil. " Ah... Terima kasih banyak " yang dibalas Jongin dengan senyuman tampan dan lambaian tangannya.

Dan Sehun pun beranjak pergi dengan arah yang berlawanan, dan jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman manis tersemat diwajah cantiknya. Dan tanpa diketahui mereka berdua, bahwa mereka sama-sama tersenyum manis.

 _Only The Flower Knows_

 _Bzz.. bzz.. bzz.._ Terdengar sebuah deringan dari handphone Sehun. Sehun yang tidak sadar bahwa dia telah tertidur di ruangan penelitian, terbangun ketika mendengar deringan handphonenya.

Pria cantik tersebut menge _check_ handphonenya, dan melihat ada 5 panggilan tak terjawan dari pemanggil yang sama, Kris Wu. Wajah Sehun terlihat sendu.

" Kyungsoo, aku izin pergi keluar sebentar.. "

" Oh.. Ok " jawab Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran.

Saat sudah di lorong yang sepi, Sehun bersandar pada sebuah dinding, dia menjawab panggilan dari Kris Wu.

" Ya.. ? "

' _Kenapa kau tidak langsung menjawab panggilanku , Sehun ? '_

" Maaf.. Aku tadi sedang di laboratorium "

 _' Aku akan menjemputmu, aku dalam perjalanan kesana sekarang. Bersiap-siaplah. Ini sudah lewat dari jam 9 malam '_

" Kris hyung... "Ucap Sehun dengan pandangan sendunya. " Masih banyak penelitian yang harus dilakukan, jika aku pulang sekarang , dan akan hanya menyisakan satu orang. Mungkin besok malam— "

' _Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Sekarang bersiap-siaplah. '_ Balas seseorang disebrang sana.

" Aku mengerti. Tapi, aku akan naik kereta saja. Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja. "

Dan setelah itu sambungan pun diputus. Setelah menghela nafas lelah, Sehun kembali keruangan Lab, bersiap-siap untuk pulang, dan meminta maaf sekalian izin pulang pada Kyungsoo, pasangan labnya.

Train Station, Seoul. WC Pria.

" Huh... Ini sama sekali tidak berkerja dengan baik... Padahl ini sangat mahal.. " keluh Jongin sambil dia memegang sebuah tabung kecil untuk lensa kontak. " Apakah aku tidak cocok menggunakan lensa kontak ? " lanjutnya lagi.

" Kacamata dirumah pun juga tidak terlalu berfungsi baik.. "

 _' The train for Track 7 is approaching'_

" Ah.. Keretanya berada di pintu ke enam.. " Ucap Jongin sambil bergegas keluar. **Yah.. sebaiknya aku bertahan dengan ini sementara.** Pikir Jongin.

Ketika Jongin sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan dilain arah terlihat Sehun yang juga sedang terburu-buru sehingga terjadilah—

Mereka saling bertubrukan dengan posisi Sehun yang menindih Jongin, sedangkan Jongin jatuh terlentang. Semua orang tertuju pada keributang yang mrereka ciptakan.

" Ouch... Maaf.. hosh..hosh.. " Ucap Sehun sambit terengah-engah. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sedangkan Jongin, karena ia tidak menggunakan lensa kontaknya, memandang kearah Sehun yang terlihat buram. Jongin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

" ..Ah.. tasku.. " Ucap Jongin.

" Ini sangat menyebalkan.. Penglihatanku sangat buruk, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.. " Ucap Jongin, sambil mengambil buku yang terjatuh didekatnya. Dan tiba-tiba dia mendekatlan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Sangat dekat hingga membuat Sehun terkejut.

" Buku-buku ini, yang mana punya mu ? " tanya Jongin

" Ah.. Biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya " Balas Sehun

Dan ketika Sehun melihat kearah belakang, dia melihat seorang pria sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun langsung merebut buku-bukunya, mengucapkan maaf dan berlari meninggalkan Jongin.

 **Tangannya dingin sekali..** Pikir Jongin.

 _Kringg...kringg... Panggilan masuk; Krystal Jung_

Terlihat disebelah handphone Jongin, terdapat sebuah ujung tali kalung dibawah sebuah buku.

 _Sebuah bunga..._

 _Sangat indah.. Dan terlihatseperti kaca.._

 _Hm..? Itu tidak asli ?_

 _Bunga.._

 _Sebuah kalung yang berbentuk bunga.._

 _Bunga..._

Dan Jongin pun terbangun dari mimpinya ketika mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya. Dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan Krystal, sedang duduk di ruang tamunya.

" Ah.. Maafkan aku, aku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu " Ucap Krystal lembut.

" Krystal ? "

" Tidak satupun panggilanku terjawab.. Aku pikir mungkin kau sedang sibuk. Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi aku datang tanpa memberitahu dulu. " Ucap Krystal dengan senyum malu-malu.

" Oh.. Apakah kau menyukai ? Aku membeli beberapa saat diperjalanan kesini. Kalau kau belum mau memakannya sekarang, kau bisa memakannya besok. " Ucap Krystal dengan senyum lembut.

Pria tampan yang sedang memakai kacamata itu terseyum manis " Yeah.. Aku suka kok.. Terima kasih " Ucapnya.

" Aku akan makan ini sekarang. Kau juga menyukai ini kan, Krystal ? ll—"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong saat tiba-tiba Krystal memeluk punggu lebar Jongin dari belakang. Dengan tatapan sendu dan lirihan Krystal mengatakan, " Jonginnie.. Siapa 'Sehun' ? "

" Huh ? " Ucap Jongin bingung.

 _Brak..bruk.._ Sehun menjatuhkan semua buku yang ada di meja belajarnya.

 **Tidak ada disini.. Tidak ada disini juga..** Pikir Sehun.

" Ini.. miliknya seorang gadis bukan ? " Krystal berkata sambil menunjukkan kalung yang berbentuk bunga.

" Aku menemukannya disini.."

" Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang kalung itu.. dan aku tidak tahu siapapun yang bernama Sehun.. " Ucap Jongin sambil menatap kalung bunga itu bingung.

" Tapi.. Saat kau tertidur, kau memnaggil-manggil nama 'Sehun' "

 _Haruskah kita memberikan jarak diantara kita ?_

 _Walaupun aku ingin berada didekatmu daripada melihatmu sekali dalam bebrapa minggu.._

 _Aku pikir, sepertinya buat Jongin itu berbeda.._

" Ah... " Jongin menghela nafas sambil memandangi kalung bunga.

Di saat dia memegang kalung itu, di waktu yang bersamaan Sehunn menyentuh lehernya .

 **Ini rusak..** Pikir Jongin sambil berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

 _Only The Flower Knows_

 _T-O-B-E-C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E_

 _REVIEW ?_


End file.
